The overreaction
by roket333
Summary: Sonic kills tails over something having to do with a computer.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

Why did Sonic kill Tails over a computer?

Desc: Sonic killed tails over a computer!

C0: Key and prolouge

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains heavy violence.

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contins cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not reccomended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visulize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.


	2. Chapter 1: The story

Sonic: *murmuring*up, down,a, b,a, z,c,up

Tails: HEY! No fair you activated your infinite lives cheat!

Sonic: Heh, oh well.

Tails: HA!

Sonic: Really? Dummy rings? is that all you got?

Tails: No.

Sonic: 'uh-oh,I have a bad feeling about this'

[Device powers down]

Both: What?

Tails: Dang it! [Looks at xbox] AHH! Red ring!

Sonic: How many sections?

Tails: 3

Sonic: Welp, it's toast. Put a post-it on it saying Doorstop

Tails: I could do that, but I could also fix it.

Sonic: How long will it take?

Tails: About 2-3 weeks

Sonic: how will I play games untill then?

Tails: Use my laptop. it has some games like minesweeper on it.

Sonic: Ok,I guess

[Sonic gets text from Amy]

Sonic: "Hey, Sonic. I was wondering if you wanted to play some games on steam?" *mumbles* what's steam? Send.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=1 week later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tails: Um, Sonic, just got a call saying you ordered A FREAKING $6000 GAMING COMPUTER?! AM I JUST FIXING THE XBOX FOR NOTHING NOW?!

Sonic: No! when you fix the Xbox, I'll sell the computer.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=2 weeks after Tails fixed the Xbox-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tails: Sonic, you said you would sell the computer,s-

Sonic: SHUT IT Tails! I almost beat the Wither! dammit! You made me die you two-tailed stalker!

Tails: Wha- You ungrateful jerk! I let you live in MY house! YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! FOR GOD SAKES YOU GAINED 55 POUNDS! YOU ARE FAT!

Sonic: You will regret that Tails.

Tails: Oh, what the **** ever!

[Tails quickly covered his mouth - He had never spoken to Sonic that way before. Or anyone at all for that matter.]

Sonic: What...did...you...say?! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!

Tails: Look, Sonic, I'm-

Sonic: Let me guess; you're sorry. *sarcastic and mockingly* oh yeah,its all good now because appologies make everything better.

Tails: If you don't get out in the next 5 seconds,i'm calling the cops!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

[Tails starts to dial 911]

Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Tails: There is a compete jerk who won't-

[Sonic had picked up tails and thrown him against the wall]

Sonic: Nobody ever calls the police on me!

Tails: Well, I just did!

[Sonic grabs ahold of Tails' throat]

[Tails gasps for air and is kicking Sonic]

Tails: *hoarse and quiet* Stop! please!

[Sonic lets go but after too long. Tails is dead]

Sonic: Heh, he, umm. Dear god what have I done?! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! I gotta go on the run!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=5Months after Tails' Murder=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sonic: 'Why did I do that? MY best friend is dead because of me.'

Police: Well, well. Look who it is.

Police 2: Sonic the Hedgehog; murderer of Miles Prower.

Sonic: *mockingly* You're too sl- OW!

[The police had tazed Sonic]

[Sonic was then taken to cort and sentenced to death]

Amy: How could you do this?!

Shadow: You make me sick [Shadow spits on Sonic]

-========-========-========January 20th, 2015=======-=======-=

=======-=======-=======-1 Hour untill Sonic will be executed-=======-

Police: Sonic, you will be executed in 1 hour. Based on your eating habits, we have given you a last meal, you hypocrit.

[Police bring in a plate full of Chilli Dogs]

Sonic: Man, Tails and I used to love eating chilli dogs. *tearingup* NOOOOOOOOO! Tails! *crys for 30 min straight* Well, no use for wasting perfectly good Chilli Dogs. Sonic scarfed down all 30 chilli dogs in 10 min and just ran around the room for the other 20.

Police: Sonic the Hedgehog, your time has come. Go peacefully and we will not have to drag this on any longer than nessassary.

[Sonic did go peacefully becasue he knew it was inevitable. He chose the at atime Sonic was injected with the 3 colored chemicals. Befoere the the third one was he said to the ceiling "Tails, get ready buddy. We will start over and have a nice life." As the 3rd chemical was injected into his bloodstream, the blue hedgehog had passed on. Amy cried and hugged Sonic's corpse. Shadow just stood there with a sort of sad look on his face]

The End.


	3. Chapter 2: Ending notes

Hey, guys! this was a fanfic about sonic choking tails over a computer and getting the death sentence. See you guys next time.

PS: Sorry I have posted some really dark stories but here is how it will go: 2 dark stories, 1 happy story, repeat. As I get older,I might add a love story after happy.


End file.
